This invention relates to oil and gas drilling, and more particularly to apparatus and methods for recording downhole seismic measurements. The introduction of the wired pipe networks into the oil and gas drilling industry allows downhole clocks to be continuously synchronized with top hole clock sources. U.S. Pat. No. 7,142,129, U.S. Pat. No. 7,253,671 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,453,768, which are herein incorporated by reference for all that they disclose, deal with various aspects of taking downhole seismic measurements using wired pipe. However, there are instances where the tool string may be disconnected from the surface, such as when adding or removing pipe during drilling or tripping and other instances which breaks communication between the top-hole and downhole clocks. During these breaks timing accuracy of any recordings taken downhole may be inaccurate since the downhole clocks may drift.